Es el momento de despertar
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: La crianza de una estrella conlleva derrotas, lágrimas e inseguridades. Este fanfic participa en el topic "Es la alta de la novena, llevamos la delantera" del foro "Di mi nombre".


_**"Es el momento de despertar.**_ "

 ** ** _-.-.-.-.-_**  
**

 _ **Summary:** _La crianza de una estrella conlleva derrotas, lágrimas e inseguridades.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra de **_Terajima Yuuji._**

 ** _"Este fanfic participa en en el topic "Ritual de iniciación: Es la alta de la novena, llevamos la delantera del foro " Di mi nombre"._**

-.-.-.-

 ** _"Nadie que confía en sí, envidia la virtud del otro."_**

(Cicerón)

* * *

Shinji sigue creyendo que la escuela de Inashiro es invencible, que las caídas que ha tenido han sido por otros más y no él. Porque encuentra los fallos, la falta de ánimos entre el equipo y el desaliento de que Mei no estuviera ahora con ellos.

Inashiro ya no es aquella estrella brillante que cegó a todos los equipos, porque el príncipe de la capital ya no está ni los talentosos bateadores que se unieron siguiendo al rubio.

La alineación quedó a cargo de los nuevos miembros que no tienen tanta experiencia en partidos reales. La realidad es dura y analizarla a sangre fría ahora que es la novena entrada cuando llevan una desventaja de dos carreras le hace abrir los ojos y respirar hondo antes de observar a los costados.

Nadie está preparado para hacer un out en el plato después del último home run que le han hecho a Akamatsu.

— La fé no es ciega, Narumiya.

Es su pitcher más respetado, al que aclama tanto como surge la incógnita del cómo le hizo para prevalecer sobre los demás institutos. Porque era bajito, con una cintura estrecha, ojos de un profundo azul cielo y mechones rubios que se balanceaban de un lado a otro con el viento cuando se quitaba la gorra.

El pelirrojo tiene sus dudas, porque los lanzamientos del pitcher de Seido no son la gran cosa, lo que cambia es el catcher, la confianza que se tienen unos a otros y los gritos en la tribuna que aclaman el nombre de una estrella que no quiere reconocer.

Inashiro no puede perder, porque hay razones de sobra y ahora no es el momento de dejarlos pasar al Senbatsu. Pero no está seguro, se le nota al lanzar con una fuerza inferior a la solicitada y la sonrisa bailando en los nervios. Tadano pide tiempo y va al montículo en cuánto siente que las cosas no marcharán bien. — Shinji-san. Es la última entrada, podemos hacerlo.— El de cabellos castaños sonríe, sin hacer ademán alguno de ocultar el gesto entre el guante ni las segundas intenciones ocultas. Itsuki quiere ser el soporte de nuevo, es el único que queda del equipo regular, es el único que experimentó de primera mano los lanzamientos de Narumiya en su tercer año.

— Vamos a perder, ¿no es así?

Al fin lo ha puesto en palabras, en el momento que los compañeros se han terminado de acercar -y sin escuchar ninguna otra instrucción ni la antesala a ese pensamiento.- se detienen sin premeditado drama. Ellos todavía se negaban, porque ese instante era importante.

Las palabras son poderosas y el nuevo Ace de Inashiro ha dado la sentencia que acompaña a los resultados cuando el primer fallo es cometido por Akimitsu, el jardinero central.

La pelota se ha ido botando y no han podido evitar otra carrera. Inashiro pierde con tres carreras abajo.

.:::.

— La estrella debe de confiar en sí mismo y demostrar que es merecedor de estar en el montículo. — Narumiya habla mientras recoge las prendas, los zapatos e incluso los pocos recuerdos que se lleva del dormitorio. Un celular lleno de mensajes, flores y cajas de peluches que le han dado en la ceremonia de clausura.— Una verdadera estrella confía en sus compañeros, y les da ánimos.

Cierra la maleta y Mei la arrastra fuera del dormitorio, se ha llevado el letrero infantil donde ha escrito "cuarto de la estrella" y no ha mirado atrás, porque sigue confiando en que, incluso sin él, Inashiro seguirá siendo el instituto de prestigio al que asistió buscando saciar su hambre por la victoria.— ¡Lo entenderás cuando despiertes!

El nuevo ace no comprende. ¿Qué hará sin él? Porque ahora la habitación es más grande y sus inseguridades aumentan mientras ve la pequeña espalda del Rey alejarse. Fue el último año que pudo pasar con él.

.:::.

Shinji lo tiene que reconocer: para ser una estrella le falta un camino largo por recorrer. Es inmadurez mezclada con inexperiencia que sigue sin poder controlar, pero Tadano está ahí, sin saber que ha estado ignorándolo todo el tiempo. Itsuki no se va y es la persona que necesita para abrir los ojos antes de entrar al campo: Él está riendo con todos los demás, con gestos que sopesan los nervios antes de empezar el partido de práctica.

— Vamos a ganar.— Tadano Itsuki no es Mei, ni siquiera es un pitcher, no es el mejor de la alineación ni el mejor corredor, pero que él diga esas palabras tiene un efecto reparador y les juega a favor porque todos han sonreído y asentido ante las palabras.

"Lo entenderás cuando asumas tu papel de estrella"

El ex-número 18 no es ningún relevo. En su espalda carga el número uno y debe comportarse como tal. — "Ganaremos, porque la suerte no dura todo el tiempo. Tenemos que demostrar quién es el verdadero Rey"

Inashiro está criando a su nueva estrella, el camino es largo todavía con demasiados obstáculos por superar. El primero es la entrada con Todoroki al bate, el segundo la resistencia y el tercero la pelea por la corona en el verano. Shinji tiene que ganarla, definitivamente.

* * *

Y esto terminó así. Jajaja. Tenía otra idea, pero estaba más revuelta y... no podía dejar que Mei perdiera. (?)


End file.
